The Fall
by Brendalwood
Summary: A fall afternoon horseback ride turns dangerous for H and E. Love, reminiscing, pre series
1. TheFallCh1

Elizabeth chirruped to her horse, and pulled back on the reins. "Whoa, boy, easy boy." Buttercup neighed, and she patted his neck affectionately. She glanced back and chortled at the sight of her capable husband wincing as he bounced uncomfortably in his saddle. "Hey Carrots give Henry a break. I want to ride **him **later and if you break him, I'll spend my Saturday night rubbing him with A5-35 and that's not in the plan for the weekend." Henry McCord cautioned "it may be too late. Carrots and I hustled to keep up with you. How is it that you ride like a jockey at your age woman?"

She snorted "my age? I am 5 years younger than you are McCord! I jog and play golf and fish. I've been on the back of a horse over a million times. You wanna argue or you wanna head back and go enjoy that hot tub we still have until Monday?"

He replied saucily "I only said that because you are super hot when you get fired up. Babe, I am gonna need that rubdown tonight and if all we do is sit in that tub- I will rent one again for your birthday. Hell, maybe we should actually invest in a real one "

Her eyes flashed. "So am I angry about the age crack, impressed that you know me so well, worried about your back or excited about finally getting a hot tub out here in the middle of nowhere? "

"If we go home right now I will build you a pool to go with the hot tub!" Henry was ready to admit that after an afternoon of riding, his body was done.

"So it's a week before Halloween, and **now** you want to talk about a pool? After this summer? Three months of two teenagers whining for a pool and Jason having that rash for weeks and us with no air conditioning! Now **you** want to talk about a pool?"

_Oh boy_ "You said that twice honey " he soothed, allowing Carrots to come up alongside of Buttercup on the trail. "It was my summer to teach, you stayed home with the kids and it was boiling. Maybe we need to retrofit the house with Central Air, or we can get a pool- maybe now that we both have tenure we can finance the two projects? I know 15, 12 and 10 makes for some pretty moody kids. You had to listen to 'I'm bored, it's hot' for 12 weeks."

Elizabeth nodded and sighed "I had heat rash for the entire summer. In several places, And

perhaps I have a temper" she admitted. Henry grinned at her and she ducked her head. "But Henry, it's 16 now for Stevie." She corrected softly. "Our baby had her sweet sixteen last weekend. Henry I am getting old. My kids drove me crazy all summer, I was cranky because it was hot and it's been a decade since 9/11. And while I love your dream for our line of credit; we cannot do both. Not with college for Stevie coming up so soon." Elizabeth now looked a bit sad, and for that Henry felt bad. "Babe, you are gorgeous and strong. Stevie is still our baby. She's in our bed right now feeling awful and you spent the morning cleaning her room and changing her sheets and helping her take a bath. Just like every other time she's had the flu."

Elizabeth smiled "yeah- flu. The great equalizer. All kids want Mama when they feel like garbage."

"So we'll get a real hot tub and have more parties where the kids sit around in wet bathing suits and nobody will go to college and you can retire and clean up vomit for the rest of your days" Henry deadpanned.

She laughed "OK. I am done being melancholic. I had to apologize to 16 Mother's this week because everyone in Stevie's class got sick at the party. Let's get the kids out of the house so we can spend our retirement naked in our new hot tub. And yes, let's go up to the ridge and see the beautiful grove of trees that are up there. We can finish our snack, and then turn around. We can make it home before dusk and I'll rub you down so well, you'll want to make love with me until at least midnight. Maybe even 2 am". She winked at Henry and gently urged Buttercup ahead. Henry groaned. _Jesus she was loving, witty and adorable. _He gave Carrots a little knicker and followed his incredible wife. _Sore back be damned _he thought.

Ten minutes later both McCords were off their horses and sitting on the log bench they had discovered above the birch grove. Elizabeth slapped her hands against her arms and rubbed her biceps "Virginia is incredible in the fall" she exclaimed. Henry came and stood beside her and pulled her in for a side hug. "Yeah" he agreed. She turned and looked at her husband. _He was her soulmate. He was so handsome and thoughtful_ she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. "Henry McCord I don't tell you nearly enough how much you mean to me. I have a beautiful life, and it's all because of you. I wouldn't be a wife, a mother, a partner in a horse farm and a tenured Professor without you. You loved me - scratch that, **love **me through everything I throw at you. Hell - I could probably run for President someday and you would be right there alongside me. I just want to tell you that I love you and I am glad you had a good summer with that workshop. And, well, if YOU ever decided to run for President, I would stand beside you all the way."

Henry felt tears in his eyes, so he wanted to lighten the mood. "Good to know babe. Thank God Conrad is Governor of California and political life isn't for us. And by the way Elizabeth. I like you OK too." She smiled deeply at him, that turn of phrase always reassured her how much they cherished one another.

"Henry what would you say to making love right here under this tree?" She smiled coyly at him "before your back gives out? And then tonight we can just be old and sore and in the hot tub before they come get it on Monday?"

"Ooh yes Dr. McCord. Did we bring a blanket?" Henry would have to be dead to turn down sex.

She blushed at the still new -to-her title, went over to Buttercup and opened a saddlebag. "Blanket's, so we can lie down and stay warm." She arranged everything. Henry gazed at her in a way that made her stomach flip. "How is it after your week of work, caring for Stevie and your morning you remembered to pack everything we needed?" She smiled to herself as she replied "I am really organized, and motivated professor. So we are going to scar the horses for life?" He came over to her blanket and held her face as he peppered it, and her earlobe with kisses." As usual she giggled and began to do the same to him. "Better to scar the horses for life than our very vocal, critical children" he replied.

Together they collapsed on the blankets, made quick work of removing clothing, and then cozy warm from body heat, sexual activity and all out lust, the McCords pleasured each other multiple times.

Sated, she lay her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't care how old we get babe, you always make me feel like a million bucks." She purred "that pretty much sums up my opinion on the subject." Picketed nearby, the two horses clicked and whinnied, and brought Elizabeth back to earth. "Shit, Henry, we are behind schedule. If we don't get a move on now we will be out here after dark, and it's not as if we are prepared for a night ride". He groaned, but agreed. They clambered out from under the blankets into the chill and quickly dressed. They repacked their supplies and mounted their horses. As fun as that had been, Elizabeth chided herself. They were running late, and there were now some clouds on the horizon

"If we go home around the back way- it's more challenging terrain, but we'll save about a half an hour" Elizabeth announced. Henry called out "Just don't leave me behind babe, I don't know that route." She called back "I may be in front but trust me, I've got your six!" He quirked his lips. She was an incredible woman and he was grateful he had found her. They met at UVA when he was just starting his masters and she was a frosh, a math major taking a class in ethics and philosophy for her essay requirement. As her TA he found her intelligent, challenging and gorgeous. His girlfriend Rochana was in his program, and his age, but the relationship had deteriorated and they had just broken up. Because he was Elizabeth's teacher, and 5 years her senior, he held back on saying how he felt. He could sense the chemistry between them but he did nothing about it until the minute finals were finished, and summer had started. Thank God she hadn't found anyone else. Elizabeth had held back for the same reasons, and Henry had asked her out. She accepted, and that summer they spent every moment they together. They both had summer jobs, him teaching summer courses and her tutoring math for high school students. Evenings and weekends they explored Charlottesville, the surrounding area, and each other. By the end of the summer after she had tearfully told him about her family situation- they had professed love to one another. To save money and because Elizabeth hated dorm life, they found a little apartment that suited them perfectly, and except for 3 horrible days when he had left her because of cold feet, they had been Team McCord.

The new trail was quicker, but much more unstable and Henry was feeling out of his element. The wind was cool and Henry was leaning forward to ease his aching back. He began to really long for home. He noticed that his wife had stopped. _I'm moving too slowly he thought. He was also starting to feel a little queasy and dizzy. Oh crap Stevie's flu he reasoned. He caught up and he could see concern on her face. "Henry, are you OK?" He nodded but then several things happened at once. _

Thunder cracked and bolt of lightning came out of nowhere. Buttercup squealed and bucked; but Elizabeth had instincts and held him. Carrots however reared hard and Henry was not holding on as tightly as he should have been. Carrots bolted and Henry fell off, his foot caught in the stirrup. Pain radiated through his entire body as he twisted and bumped like a rag doll down the trail, and miraculously his foot came out of his boot. But not before his head collided with a rock. Carrots was gone like a shot, and Henry's helmet had come off in the fall. He passed out hearing his wife screaming his name.

TBC. With no screw ups- by Sunday evening :-)


	2. TheFallch2

So this is part 2. A conclusion is in the works for Wednesday God willing.

Wasn't last night incredible?

I am working on about 4 more stories that will come out this fall.

I have next to zero time Monday from Noon until Friday am and next weekend is all about moving my mother into a retirement home

November looks good

Enjoy!

...

Stevie McCord had managed to drag her body downstairs to the family room, and was laying on the couch watching Ghostbusters. The noise drew the attention of her siblings, and after wrangling for who could sit where - all 3 kids were laughing at the antics of the film. "Ok don't tell Mom and Dad we actually like this because they will make us watch everything 80's" warned Jason. "80's stuff is actually kinda retro and cool" informed Alison. The 12 year old eyed Stevie's cell phone. "I just want Mom and Dad to get me a phone and if I have to wait until I turn 16 I will absolutely die." Stevie grabbed her phone away from her sister. "Sorry kids- age counts for something around here." You guys are too young. Alison huffed. "Facebook is for 13 year olds. How can I have that if I don't have a blackberry or an IPhone?" Stevie smiled as she saw get well messages from some of her friends on her wall. "I don't know little sister, but you are in grade 7 and that's not as grown up as you think it is!" Alison was about to retort but then the power went out. "Look guys it's pouring. Mom and Dad are still riding and that does not look like it's any fun anymore" she observed. Stevie turned off the television so it would not blare and scare them when the power came back. "Come on nerds. I think we better find the candles, and flashlights and maybe a few big towels. They are gonna be soaked to the skin and we won't have hot water if the power is out." Jason crowed. "Yess! Mom said I had to have a shower tonight and now I can skip it!" Alison made a face " maybe it will be back on soon. You stink Jason!" The boy smelled his armpit. "You don't know anything I smell normal. You are the one wrecking the climate by using all those artificial products. You think you smell like apples and strawberries but you sweat too. And then it smells like rotten fruit!" He ducked to avoid the pear she threw at him which split upon impact on the floor. He grabbed a tomato and was about to launch it when he heard his eldest sister - who sounded a lot like their mother. "Cut that out! Jason you go get the candles, matches and flashlights. NOW. And Alison, you better get that pear and any splashback up off the floor before mom and dad get home. Honestly." Stevie still felt pretty horrible but the kids were in need of some parenting. The girl checked the sky and the clock. It's not like Mom to be out on the trails this late unless she says it's a night ride. They've been gone for over 4 hours"

...

Elizabeth dismounted Buttercup and urged him to stay. She did not want to take time to tie him up. Not while Henry was... _dear God please don't let him be dead. _It was the longest minute of her life as she ran to him. She scrambled down to where he was lying and she cried wth relief when she saw that he was breathing. His head was quite bloody and he was soaking wet. So was she, but she could not have cared less about herself. She gently used her first aid training to feel for breathing, bleeding and shock. Thankfully he had only hit the side of his head, and while it has bruised and swollen- she could see that he had all his teeth, his eyes looked all right and his nose and throat were clear of obstructions. His left ankle was another story. His foot was bent at a very odd angle. _I'll bet my PhD that he's got a break. _She had to stop crying. He needed help, and she needed to figure out how to get it for him. In the back of her mind she realized that the medical supplies were in the saddlebags on Carrots, because she had put picnic and blanket supplies in hers. _You don't deserve to be a Girl Scout _she chided herself. _Buttercup should always have the first aid supplies because he's the stronger, more steadfast horse. Carrots is young and skittish. In fact, you should have let Henry ride Buttercup because you are better trained to handle Carrots. _

Not only was it storming to beat the band, it was now almost dark and she had no light. She swore to herself that if she got Henry home in one piece she was never going to be this stupid about anything else in her life again. _He's my heart. If he dies because of me I will never, ever forgive myself. _

Truth be told, Elizabeth would never let herself forget this moment. She stifled her sobs, and willed her frozen fingers to work. She felt under his back for protrusions, and thankfully she only found cuts and bruises. She suspected a broken rib from how he had been dragged, and how he winced from her touch. She pulled off her sodden scarf and found a branch to splint his ankle. As cold as she was she broke off a few branches and built him a small shelter. He was wet, and cold, but it was all she could do. She ran back to Buttercup and emptied the saddlebag. The blanket was dry, so she removed his ripped jacket and shirt, rubbed him dry and wound him tightly. She then lay her warm jacket against his skin and then she used her warm socks to bandage his head. Because he was now somewhat protected, the dry blanket and socks radiated her heat into him and Elizabeth took comfort in that. He stirred and looked at her. "Babe, you need a jacket. She shushed him. "Don't you worry about me Professor. I'm fine. I have to leave you for a little while - because I need to find you some help. You should be safe here." He woke himself up a little bit and she was thankful he was coherent "Babe, I have a headache" he slurred.

She replied thickly "I bet you do- and I am going to find you some help. I love you Henry."

He smiled a little and said "that's nice. Gonna take a nap now." With that he was out. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She did not want to leave him but she knew she had to. She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. Then she was gone

...

"Guys do you think we should go look for them?" Alison's dark eyes were shining with worry. Jason opened the back door and looked towards the stable. He closed it again. "Mom would kill us if we scared her like this." Stevie had a headache and her chest was aching but as the eldest, she had to take charge. "OK we know something has happened and we don't know what, but if they taught us anything - it's that we think before we act. Dad always makes us go Socratic so what do we know?" Jason sighed and kicked a baseboard. "This is stupid. I am taking a flashlight and I am getting on Floyd and I am gonna go get them" he declared as he stuffed on his boots. Alison sobbed and Stevie pushed Jason against the wall, "You are 10 years old and Floyd is limping. So unless you want me to ground you for the rest of your life you sit down and shut up." She had a coughing fit, and that seemed to worry Jason, so he listened. "You can't punish me. Only Mom and Dad can do that" he muttered. "I swear to God little boy, don't test me" she warned. He nodded "They said they were going to exercise the horses because they had a quiet week. Mom was busy looking after you, and Dad had midterms, so all the horses needed a workout." Alison chimed in "mom loves to go up to the ridge" "Yeah but Dad is slow and not that good a rider so maybe Mom took it easy on him" Jason interjected. Stevie looked at the clock on the mantle. It ran on a battery, even though it looked colonial "OK and we were expecting them by 530 and it's 7pm. Since the phone doesn't work, I think we should drive over to Melissa's house and ask John and Dolly for help." Alison and Jason got their coats and Stevie scribbled a note on the family chalkboard. "In case they come home and are scared about us missing" she explained. "But Stevie you only have a learners permit" objected Alison.

"So we'll go slow and if we get in trouble I'll take the heat. Mom and Dad don't make us worry on purpose. If we end up helping- what does Dad say about getting permission before forgiveness?"

Alison's face lit up " you have it backwards Stevie. It's ask for forgiveness if you have to do something and can't ask for permission.

The roads were wet, visibility was horrible and Stevie felt miserable and scared. She drove slowly, praying she wouldn't crash the station wagon.

It was a long half hour but she finally made it into suburban Charlottesville. Thankfully the Rasmussens were home and the kids quickly explained their worries. Stevie plugged in her phone and was dismayed that there were no messages from either parent.

John was quick to call the Sherriff and mobilize a few of the neighbours. Dolly took the kids in and put Stevie to bed on the couch. "You are good kids. Stephanie McCord you are going to get pneumonia." Melissa poured cups of steaming hot chocolate and gave Jason and Alison some leftover chicken and potatoes. "You kids need to eat" Dolly wasn't one to cluck, but tonight, she had been worried about the McCords. A bad storm was known to cut power to the farm. Now she was worried about her friends.

_Thank goodness the rain is slowing _she thought.

...

Henry McCord awoke with a groan, the light in his eyes was bright. "John?" "Buddy are glad we found you. We've been searching for you and Elizabeth for hours. What the hell happened to you?"

Carl Peters, Jim Jakes and John helped Henry up and onto a portable stretcher. Henry was blue and very groggy. "Christ McCord you are soaked. Let's get you to the hospital stat"

Henry croaked " Elizabeth?" And the men made eye contact. "We'll find her soon" said Carl.

There was no need to tell him they had located one of the horses but no sign of Mrs. McCord.

...

Elizabeth McCord was not having any luck at all.

She was terrified for Henry, and she wondered if Carrots had made his way home. She smiled wryly. _It's got to be hours since we were due home. The kids are going to furious with us. Especially after I came down so hard on them last week about letting us know where they were, and calling if plans changed. _Jason had given them an anxious hour when he decided to go a friend's place and then forgot to call to let them know. Some tradecraft had located him. Alison had missed the school bus one morning and just gone back into the house. Elizabeth had been teaching a seminar when she got the call that "Alison hasn't shown up at school today", and of course she had her headphones on when Elizabeth called home, so Elizabeth had cut the class short and driven home with a lead foot. After she hugged Ali, she had gone and locked herself in the bathroom and cried. She In late August Stevie had been at a party where there was drinking and she had decided to walk home so she wouldn't be in a car with a drunk driver. Henry had gone looking for her while Elizabeth had cleaned three bathrooms, the kitchen and the living room. Still, she was not the kind of mom to seek tit for tat revenge on her children. She and Henry were reasonable people. They knew their three babies were now fairly independent, and therefore likely to be little land-mines of concern for the foreseeable future. Grimly as she hiked her way through her latest adventure she wondered if her parents would have been understanding of her misadventures as a teenager, or those of her brother. If Henry hadn't been hurt tonight, she could almost laugh as she pictured explaining this escapade to her RA at the dorm. There would have been a lecture, suspension of riding privileges and some sort of punishment - perhaps cleaning the tack and the stables for a few months. _Nope I don't miss that _ she mused. She comforted herself with old memories as she hiked, and led her horse. It was too dark to ride and be damned if she was going to end up half dead and risk her beautiful horse. _I can't help Henry if I get hurt. _At one point she had to stop to pee, and she discovered how impossible it was to lower

She was freezing, soaked, without a coatElizabeth wasn't one to pray but she certainly hoped Henry would be found- and that her getting lost as she limped through the woods wouldn't make him worry too much. Her boots rubbed against her bare feet and she knew she was going to have epic blisters. Her hair was cold and wet against her face and she knew hypothermia was setting in. So she kept moving in the direction her compass watch sent her, knowing that as long as she kept walking, this nightmare would end. It was 2 am and she was bone weary. _At least the rain means there is less chance I'll end up feeding a coyote _she thought grimly. She kept shuffling and then she felt her feet go out from under her as she slid into the darkness.

...

The sun rose early Sunday morning, and Jason woke up first. He kicked Alison and she was awake in a flash. They both shook Stevie. Dolly Rasmussen clicked her tongue. "I hoped you would sleep a little longer, but I can tell you they found your dad in the night. He's alive, and in the hospital but he's going to be fine in a day or so." The kids looked worried but relieved. "What's wrong with Dad?" Ali looked shaken. Dolly sighed "Hypothermia and a broken ankle, bad bump on the head and a broken rib- but he'll be fine!" Jason looked teary "That sounds awful- can I go see him?" "Sweetie it's 6 in the morning. We'll go after breakfast." It was Stevie who noticed it first "Is mom with Dad?" Dolly sighed.

...

Henry McCord was beyond worried. Frantic was a better word. It was 6 am and he was in a hospital bed. He had a fractured ankle, nicely casted in blue. He felt flu- like but was getting IV fluids for that and to replenish his dehydration. He was supposed to be eating a toasted bagel and drinking coffee. He had a headache and some bruising on the side of his head, complete with a few stitches. He had had a couple of concussions in his time. But he was warm and safe and dry. _Please find my wife _he prayed. The idea that she had used her warm clothing to save him made him feel very loved; but now he knew she had to be freezing, and the idea that she might be injured and alone did things to his insides that no husband should have to endure. If, no, **when **he got her back he was going to make sure she stayed safe for the rest of her life.

He took a deep breath and remembered what the doctors had said. _Whoever bandaged you up did a hell of a job. You don't need ankle surgery, and the way you were positioned to wait for help took pressure off of your broken rib. You'll heal up just fine. Even your head wound- someone might make a great doctor._ He made a mental note to tell Will that Elizabeth was a skilled first aider. He also decided that he was quite proud of her. He'd tell her that, after he had personally examined every square inch of her. Henry fiddled with his sheets. _Elizabeth wherever you are- please be OK. _

Henry worried because he knew she was a take charge person, and she had been upset when their lovemaking lead to a late start home. He could see the wheels turning as she had tried to clean up any mess she may have made regarding their safety, and he knew she must have lost her mind when he fell and was dragged. _I must have terrified her _he reflected. His wife was pretty fearless by nature. Her weakness was watching others in pain. Or losing people she loved. If you coupled the two, well, his wife would just as soon risk her life in order to lessen the harm that came to others. _And she values my life more than she does her own. _

_..._

She awoke from her slide to realize that she was covered in mud, pine needles and leaves. The rain had stopped but everything was going to need a few days of sunlight to dry off. She attempted to wipe her hands on her jeans until she realized that she might become more muddy if she touched her clothing. She assessed herself and thankfully, other than pine slivers and a bruised backside she seemed to be OK. Slowly standing she was able to use the moonlight to see that she had likely stepped on to some moss and wet rocks- and had ended up at the bottom of a climbing trail. Her watch told her it was now 5 am. _Sun will be up soon. I can try to climb out of here and go back to check on Henry. God, if you are real, and listening, please let my husband be all right. My kids too. They are home alone, scared as hell and if you have a second God, this horse and I need a little strength._

...

Sally Johnson and her husband Jim has gone back to the McCord farm to check on things. They found Carrots wet, foaming and shaking; wandering the property. Knowing that the police were searching they phoned it in, and proceeded to take care of combing, drying and warming up the cold, wet, agitated animal. Floyd needed tending as well, and the local vet was called. In this part of Virginia, neighbours were family, even ones that lived in the rural areas; and helping out was what you did. The Johnsons blew out lanterns, turned off lights that the children obviously had had on Saturday afternoon, and they made sure the Mcord farm was left in good shape before they headed home and headed to bed.

...

At the hospital Henry was being peppered with chatter from all of his children. Satisfied that their father had had an adventure but was now fine, the kids were now terrified that their mother was dead in a ditch. Henry held them as they cried, and he couldn't stop a few tears from falling. He was thankful Stevie had shown such good sense and he assured her she was not in trouble for seeking help.Internally, he couldn't help but compare her to her mother. _Gutsy girl. _He was concerned by her deep cough, and he hated that his two youngest were scared about Elizabeth. "Guys, I am worried sick about mom. But there are about 20 people searching for her and it has stopped raining. They'll find her." This hope was something to cling too; until Jason mentioned bears. Hard as it was, Henry sent Stevie to have her cough checked, and put on the TV for the kids. An old episode of the Waltons was on, and Henry changed the channel. Normally he loved John Boy, but today the mountains of Virginia were not his favourite things. He found a movie Alison and Jason could both agree on, and he attempted to watch with them.

...

Climbing without the right footwear and equipment was rough going, and Elizabeth lost her footing a few times, once she almost fell backwards, but she held on. Her hands were bleeding a little, her nails were destroyed. She was pretty hungry and thirsty too. Finally arriving at the top of the hill, she sank down to rest for a moment. She could feel sleep coming and she knew that was a bad idea when she was this wet and cold. She rose, and began walking. Buttercup was now favouring his right leg, and there was no way she could ride him home now. _As soon as I get home and I know everyone is OK, including our horses, then I am going to take a shower. A long hot shower. And I am going to use all the soap in the house. _She smiled to herself as she thought about the kids. _I bet Jase skipped his shower last night. But I also bet Alison used all my good bubble bath. _It occurred to her that perhaps the power had gone out and she was troubled by the fact that her kids might have been home alone all night with no heat, hot water or activities. _I hope the house is still standing and that the kids are OK. Lizzie don't borrow trouble. Your whole family can't be in danger at the same time. You taught the kids what to do in case of a power failure. Of course they aren't supposed to be home alone for countless hours but maybe DCFS will give you a break just this once. _

She kept walking and finally, finally she could see her farmhouse in the distance. She was beyond exhausted but she could sense that her horse was excited. He tossed his head and she looked at his foot. "Can you get me there my boy?"

It took about twenty minutes for her to reach the back door, which, for some reason, was locked. She knocked and yelled for about 20 seconds, before realizing that no one was home. She tore into the driveway and noticed that the station wagon was gone. Using a rock from the garden she was about to smash the window at the side of the door when she heard a car. "Bess? Is that you?"

Tee here- who is it?

Conclusion by Wednesday


	3. TheFallConclusion

Hi. I am still seeing my stories publish with errors and things missing. So I am still learning how to use this app. It's also been a crazy week. This app ate my story twice. I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth waiting the extra few days.

In Ch 2 Bess had trouble lowering her soaking wet jeans to pee in the forest. And pulling them back up would have been difficult. This part got eaten on publication.

OK. On to the end of this fic. I hope you enjoy it and for my next one, let's hope this app gets easier to use. I don't have a laptop, just an IPad

Brenda (who grew up writing with a pen, and a word processor as an adult). Hand to God I scored 99 per cent in my senior year grammar class. Xox

...

"Conrad?" _In a Cadillac on my street? He's the governor of California- how is he just- here?_

He chuckled and continued to speak through the rolled down window "I knew you wanted a bucolic life Bess, but mud wrestling? I told Henry on Friday that I would be in town today and he said to come by for breakfast- I knew it might be a little early but still.."

Elizabeth started to cry-laugh, and Conrad hopped out of the car. "Bess?" He enveloped her into a hug despite how muddy she was. He was becoming quite concerned about his protégée. Within a minute she had calmed herself down and she was giving her dear friend and sometimes-father -figure as much info as she could. He smiled at her. "I think we can pick this lock, and make a few calls." She gave him her trademark side eye, and he chuckled. "You've put in locks that even you can't pick haven't you?" She nodded. "All right, Break the glass. We'll call the police and the hospital and get the McCord family back into tip top shape."

"And Buttercup needs to be taken care of" she added, as she broke the glass. _That's gonna be expensive to replace. So much for my paycheque this week. _Carefully, she reached in and unlocked it, glad she only managed to cut herself once. She told Conrad that Henry had not told her about the visit

"I bet he wanted it to be a surprise, and with the accident - well..". Elizabeth suddenly felt as if she were back in time- replaying the moments where Henry fell. She felt her gut roil in fear; and she raced for her landline, thankful there was a dial tone.

The Sheriff assured her that he was happy to know she was in one piece, and that Henry McCord was going to be the death of the nurses if Elizabeth wasn't soon located. Relief flooded her body as she said that she was fine and would soon be there to collect her family. "Good news Mrs. McCord. Hurry though, that husband of yours was furious we didn't search through the whole night. I may need to leave town once he's up and running again." Elizabeth was silently crying tears of thanks and she hung up and dialed the hospital.

Henry McCord was handed a phone and his heart sunk, until he saw Nurse Julie's broad grin. He heard her 'Hi Tough guy' and it took all he had not to start bawling in front of the kids. "Elizabeth! Where are you? Are you hurt?" She could hear the fear in his voice and it took her breath away. She never could completely understand how she was worthy of so much love and concern. "Henry I am

so thankful they found you. I am OK. I will be there to see you very soon. I am at the house. Conrad is here. Just rest baby. I can't wait to hold you." He assured her all 3 children were with him and that they were also fine. She heard their chatter and she yelled out "I will be there soon!" She hung up the phone and was startled to see how much mud and dirt was now on the phone. Conrad laughed and held up the toaster so she could see her face. She jumped. Her French braid from yesterday was completely undone, and in its place were partial dreadlocks adorned with twigs, leaves, and moss. Her eyes were visible but her face was scratched, and there was mud, moss and now tear tracks. She vaguely remembered bashing her face when she slid, but that had to be where the bruise on her forehead was from. Her shirt and jeans were caked with what should be on the forest floor of Virginia. As she removed her boots and remembered that she had used her socks on Henry's wounds, she began to feel the blisters that had formed on her feet. Her feet were cold, wet and bloodied. The boots were destroyed. "Conrad, how on earth did you know it was me?" she wondered.

He swallowed and said, "I can just sense when it's you. After over 20 years of friendship, you just know. But I can't bring you to your family like that. You resemble a soldier after a day in a monsoon in a mudfield. Hit the showers private!" He was joking but she could hear the concern hidden just under his tone. "Yes sir". He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo. "Because this is too good not to share." She couldn't disagree. She was so glad Henry was safe she would have happily gone to the hospital looking like she did. He promised to stable Buttercup and board up the glass. She gave in quickly because she was absolutely frozen. Her teeth had been chattering for hours and she could feel her nose starting to run now that she was in a heated environment.

She tiptoed up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The whole outfit was destroyed except perhaps the Levi's. Those she could wear to clean the stables. After she hosed them down. All that mud in her washing machine would ruin it. Henry might try to fix it, and that would just mean another appliance on the fritz for a couple of weeks. The shirt was ripped, the bra was filthy and her underwear was practically frozen to her groin. _Ya that paycheque is done this week. _She felt a little dizzy, but she shook it off. _Later. I can be sick later _

She hissed as she felt the water hit her beaten up feet but the warmth was what she craved. When she was finished she saw that her bathtub looked like a swamp creature had been in it; and she chuckled. _That's gonna be fun to clean tomorrow Lizzie. _She dressed quickly in clean jeans, socks and running shoes and another comfy plaid shirt. She was still freezing so she added a sweater and a jacket. She slicked her wet hair into a pony tail and dabbed at her face with concealer. _Henry doesn't need to see my marked up face just yet _she reasoned. _Nor do my kids. _She grabbed a shirt from Henry's closet for Conrad to make up for the mud she had gotten his clean shirt and she threw together a few things for Henry. She hoisted the duffel to her stiffening shoulder and limped down the stairs. She had bandaged and taped her feet, and it helped. Again, she could suck it up and tell her husband about that later. He hated it when she was hurt or sick, and while it often made her feel cherished; she did not want to give him any extra stress now that she knew that he was aware she had been missing. _I probably scared the shit out of him. _

Elizabeth smelled coffee and she was pleased to see Conrad puttering in the kitchen. He handed her a travel mug of steaming joe, with milk, and he handed her an apple and a peanut butter sandwich. "Let's take this to go. You need to eat Bess. Henry told me your last meal was lunch on the trail yesterday. Yes he called back. He wanted to make sure you weren't lying to him about not being half dead. I told him you were indeed standing, but no one knows what you went through last night so I'll warn you now, he's going to hug you and then he's going to explain to you why you shouldn't have run off like that." She blushed and ducked her head. Conrad chuckled. "He didn't tell me that of course, I have just seen him be amazed by you for a very long time. Without you, Henry McCord is a man without a tether. You and those children have given him a real purpose." Elizabeth simply nodded. She had been listening to Conrad Dalton since she was 19 years old. She was too shy to say that she thought of him as father. She twisted her lips. He was so intuitive he probably knew. She had spent some time over the years wondering if her parents would be OK with her and Conrad having this relationship. She hoped that Ben would approve.

The two old friends caught up on the ride into Charlottesville. She was shocked to hear that he had misseed the debate, and she did not know why. He told her about his brother, and how he was certain he was going to lose his re-election bid. "Bess if that happens I want to come back to this area. Lydia still talks about this area, and Harrison is struggling in California." The boy had been drinking, and tried drugs at a few parties. "He needs some good Virginia living. Maybe go to school with Stevie. Be around horses and old friends. "So we'll be back here by Christmas Bess." Elizabeth was sad to hear about Harrison. She confided that Stevie was beginning to be exposed to these same challenges. "Henry and I worry, and I see some of students at the school and- well, I clean until the sun rises some nights" she admitted. "You only have the one, we foolishly decided that three would be fun. It was, it is, but now that they are so big, we are thankful for the farm. It helps us keep tabs on them. I coach soccer for Alison, I am on the PTA and Henry talks to them endlessly about good choices. Conrad, if I had lost Henry last night... I couldn't do this by myself" she confessed. He sighed. "You don't give yourself enough credit Bess. You are one of the best people I know. But I am glad that you have Henry. He has given you the family you need. I don't know you without him, well, I am a liar. I heard about you when you were a teenager on the debate team at Houghton Hall. You were young of course, intelligent that was unparalleled. You were an orphan and CIA is brutal for that. They like kids they know are looking to prove something. You were 15 going on 50. Stronger than anyone had a right to ask of you. But life was asking and you were the best analyst I had ever met. All you needed was a little training." He could feel that the air in the car had chilled, he expected nothing else. " I am here this weekend because your history has been de-classified. I was told on Wednesday that I could finally tell you. I booked a flight, I called Henry about breakfast. I also informed the University of Virgina that you needed a couple of days off this week. So your new colleague Micheal Barnow will take your classes tomorrow and Tuesday. I have to bring you to Langley. I hate springing this on you at this time, and I hope you can forgive us for watching you when you were Stevie's age". Elizabeth considered the news. She was a little startled, but she had never really had time to formulate a life plan before she ended up at Houghton Hall. She spoke directly "I am a little overwhelmed to think that I fit a criterion when I was 15, but CIA gave me a purpose and a career I was good at. I would have preferred to grow up with my parents, and to have them in life. I miss them every day. But I recognize that I have an amazing group of family and friends to share my life with now." Conrad smiled. "No wonder you are so popular at UVA. You have become a great diplomat Bess". She chuckled."I didn't have a choice. Marriage, motherhood and young adults demand it. Will I need to be away from my family for two days? Given what's just happened I can't just bring them home tonight and leave them for 48 hours." He agreed. "I'll make some calls. Explain the situation. If we get everything done tomorrow, you can spend Tuesday at home with Henry and Barnow doesn't need to know." Bess agreed "He owes me one. He has a little puppy he brings to the office. It's adorable, but last week it peed in my office on Tuesday, and the Friday before it peed in my shoes. I had to teach barefoot" she confessed.

Conrad guffawed. "But you always take your shoes off when you are working hard. Remember when George tripped over them? I never imagined you would be friends with someone who tore a strip off of you like that. I'll say it Bess, you and trouble go together. ". She laughed ruefully. "I do get into more embarrassing scrapes than I should. Growing up I was an angel, it was Will who was constantly in the doghouse."

"But you are the consummate diplomat my friend. You never blame others. You soothe everyone else's boo boos and you own your consequences with dignity. I wish I could have sent you to Baghdad. I know Henry had a lot to do with that decision " he spoke over her un-voiced protest. He called me after you quit. He told me what he said to you."

Elizabeth was speechless. Conrad continued. "I'll tell you something I have only told a couple of people. I am hoping to run for President. I have the support. I want to affect real change in the world. After Vietnam, CIA, California, my work in Veterans Affairs. So Dr McCord. You can make this up to me. When I am elected I may ask you to consult on a project for me. Write some Opp-O. Help with the Middle East. Just a couple of dinners, maybe a speech, a report or two. Nothing to risk your life. I have already done that to you. Henry spent 20 years worrying himself sick about you. Don't look so surprised. He's a marine. He knows how sharp you are, how dedicated. He did some of your laundry when you came home from away. Remember when you were supposed to be in London? Well he sure found a lot of sand in that suitcase. He knows he nearly lost you a few times. I haven't told him much. I know some of it is classified. So just be aware, your husband didn't want to be a jerk. He thinks you hung the moon Elizabeth. The idea of what could have happened to a strong woman like you in Baghdad. He simply shut you down. He knows it still hurts."

Wordlessly she nodded. A minute later they arrived at the hospital and Conrad dropped her at the door.

"You go ahead in. I will park and then come take the kids off of your hands. I haven't spent much time with them since we moved to California. Lydia and I will take them on weekends sometimes when we are back here. You and Henry will need to talk.

But right now...". Elizabeth could feel her knees buckling. "Conrad, I .. thank you".

She turned and strode quickly into the hospital. The receptionist recognised her and hopped up. "This way, they are so excited to see you. Get ready Momma. And Henry damn near needed restraints after he spoke to your friend. Your kids had faith that you were all right. But that's children. To them life without their mother is unfathomable." _Oh do I ever know how that goes. My mom went to get me ice cream.. _ "your husband on the other hand. I think he's going to hold you close for the next century!" As Julie pointed to where the kids were, Elizabeth steeled herself against more tears.

Within seconds she was worried she would never breathe again. "My babies. I'm OK. Swear to God. Ow, I was OK, Jason I need those ribs". He was squeezing her so tightly. " Mommy, where were you? Daddy told us you left him to get help last night. Mommy I promised God if you came back I would take a shower every night and do all my homework!" Elizabeth had forgotten how young ten could be. He was usually such a sarcastic almost unfeeling little guy - but this was clearly not the whole of who Jason was. These tears, this was her little buddy. The child who followed her around the house and chattered at her and had so many questions per hour she had once told Isabelle that she missed the quiet torture of her captors in Iraq. _I'll send Jason over there and Bin Laden will surrender just to stop the questions. _She ran her fingers through his greasy hair and breathed in his scent even though it was masked by the musky scent of sweat. "My boy, my dear boy. I am so sorry I scared you. I am here now. Dad is going to be OK and we'll soon be back to normal. She tilted his chin and gazed into his warm brown eyes. I can't wait to hear all about your night and how you tortured your sisters. And I tell you what. That new movie you want to see with Ashley what's -her -name? I'll take you and then we can get a burger and you can explain that whole world to me." Stevie laughed and then coughed. "Mom it would better if you just grounded yourself for like a month. That movie is about 3 hours long and there are going to be 3 sequels.Plus there are 4 huge books to read. _Oh crap "_Well how about it Jason? Want to ground me to my room for a month"_ Where it's quiet and peaceful and I can read..._ It was too late. The boy was now grinning ear to ear. "Ok Mom before we go you have to read the first two books. It's better than Harry Potter!" _Fabulous. _She turned her attention to her daughters while she held her son. "Stevie I do not like that cough. Can you see a doctor before you go home?" Stevie hacked and then replied." Already did that. I need antibiotics. It's some kind of bacterial bronchitis. I am just really tired. We didn't sleep well last night. We were at Melissa's place. And I was kinda stressed when I was driving." Elizabeth lead the kids to the ugly turquoise bench "I think I need to sit for this" she took a breath and held Stevie's hand. As she listened to her newly minted 16 year old she felt horrible. _My kids could be dead in a ditch. They could have been stranded in the rain. Someone could have hit them and..._ Tears threatened to fall. _Mom and Dad and my kids. _She pulled Stevie close and thanked her for being mature enough to seek help the best way she knew how. "Because of you- it sounds like that's how anyone knew your dad was missing. And that's how they knew where to look. So honey, I owe you big time for getting help and I am so proud of the courage it took for you to go against your fears and the law to make sure that everyone got what they needed. I hope that's the most dangerous thing you ever have to do. Because...well just because." Elizabeth decided that she would calm her fluttering nerves with some scotch at home. Meanwhile, Stevie flushed at her mother's praise. It seemed that since summer had started,and she had changed, her parents weren't sure how to act around her. Honestly, she still wanted their approval for many things- but she had discovered that she had an internal voice. This voice spoke to her as loudly as her parents did. It sometimes wanted her to do her own thing. It sometimes wanted her to go against the grain of Team McCord. Sometimes, she was afraid of what her voice asked her to do. She had a sex drive now, but was afraid to have sex. She liked drinking sometimes, but she didn't want to drive drunk. Drugs looked like fun, but she could see why they were as stupid as her parents had told her. And yesterday she had felt like she was channeling her mom when the kids had needed a leader. "Mom I only drove because no phones were working. I couldn't text or anything. I was terrified driving in the rain. I do just want to go home and sleep and watch movies and have you take care of me. I want to be his age again." Her chest hurt as she began barking. Elizabeth saw Conrad coming in and she decided Henry was going to have to wait a few more minutes. She had Conrad sit with Stevie while she took Ali for a walk to the pharmacy to fill the prescription. Jason was in his glory because he had 10 dollars to buy slushies for everyone at the cafeteria.

Alison McCord held her mother's hand as they walked down the hall. "Noodle, you've been really quiet. I know you feel like your sister and brother use up all the air in the room. They have a lot of Adams in them. You are more like your dad". Alison sighed " I am the one you don't understand because I am not like you!" _Help. These kids know exactly how to eviscerate your insides. News flash universe. Just because I am a mom doesn't mean I feel old or wise. In fact I feel like a 12 year old half the time. With a husband an a job and other kids who need me to be 43. What does 43 say to that? _Elizabeth gulped. "No baby, you are not exactly like me and it's cool. It's refreshing for me because I get to learn about you every day. I do know a lot about you. You grew inside me and I talked to you everyday. I got this gorgeous little mini Henry McCord as a baby. You were always so wide eyed and wise. You were quieter than Stevie. You were fascinated by colours and textures from the beginning. You are my artsy girl. I learn a lot from you." Alison sighed as they ordered the medication and waited for it. Alison dragged her mom to the hair aisle. "Mom can I ask you for something? Can I put a pink streak in my hair?" _This again. I hate this. And if I say no I'm a bitch. But if I say yes I am a_

_Pushover and Holy shit 23.50 for pink hair? _She closed her eyes for a moment. "I tell you what Noodle. Not today. I don't like that this is full of chemicals and it says we have to bleach your hair first.However, I think if we try that hair chalk kit we saw at the hairdresser- you can try it for a week or two and see if you still love it. The kit had 3 colours didn't it? You can choose a streak and on Christmas vacation we can go and do it at a good hairdresser. One who cares about your growing brain". Alison nodded "that's actually really nice mom. You are listening to me. And even when you don't, daddy does. And I didn't want to be an orphan like you were. Plus I was worried about Carrots and Buttercup. I know dad isn't good with the horses like you are. I like the Rasmussens but it wasn't home. And Jason skipped his shower on Saturday and when Dolly told him to take one this morning before we knew daddy was safe Jason only went in for like 3 minutes. He is so gross Mom. And Mom, did you know you need a manicure? Your hands are all dry and scratched and your nails are a mess?And your beautiful rings!" Elizabeth looked down at her sensitive child and felt a lump in her throat. " Alison, the next time you think you don't fit with me - remember I am so in love with your dad that it takes my breath away. I love to be with him. And you..". The brunette smiled "I am like Dad, and you guys adore each other. Daddy is kinda banged up but he's OK mom. He worries about you. When you went away when we were little, sometimes Daddy would cry. He would hold your shirt or your picture and he would talk to you. I think this morning he was pretty scared Dad doesn't want to be an orphan either Mom. No that's the wrong word. Mom? Mom?" _Oh my heart. Henry. _"Mom, are you going to cry?"

Elizabeth and Alison returned to Stevie much more quickly than Ali had wanted. She got the feeling that what she said had made her mom feel bad. She apologized and her mom had hugged her tight and thanked her. "Don't you ever change Noodle. You are beautiful inside and out. I am so lucky to have you as my girl."

...

Conrad agreed to take all three kids home and stay with them for a few hours. He said he would check out of the hotel, and stay at the McCord place and hang out. He said they would pick up a pizza kit at the grocery store and make pizza for supper. And he wouldn't take a dime for it either. He assured Elizabeth that Stevie was going to bed on the couch and he would pick up ginger ale and popsicles because that's what Harrison liked when he had bronchitis last winter and he needed to watch more romantic comedies so that Lydia wouldn't be disgusted with his taste in movies. He agreed that Alison needed to finish her homework and then she could finish off Mom's special bubble bath. He also told Jason that real men could cook and take showers. "Harrison was once a 10 year old boy you know." He winked at Elizabeth and said "now you have to say yes when I am president and need you to consult for me." She chafed a little. "Sir I am the least political person you could ever find. I will help you as best I can but I don't know anything about DC. I can help with CIA but I really think I need to spend more time with my family Conrad. I can write a report. But if I learned anything this weekend it's that I have gold right here in Virginia, and in that horse farm. I can't risk losing that." He nodded. I checked on him Bess. He knows why you haven't been in yet. He's patient. Stevie's cough scared him too." Wordlessly she hugged her friend. "Conrad Dalton please take my children home and I will make you, Lydia and Harrison the best Christmas dinner Virginia has to offer." He snorted "Bess I thought you were my friend. Don't lie to me, or poison my family." She blushed "Henry will make you the most delicious dinner Virginia has to offer."

Henry sensed her presence, and his entire face lit up as she entered the room. "Baby" was all he had to say and she let her tears fall. He did the same. He took her hands and studied them. " Your beautiful hands" he said softly, as he kissed them all over. "We'll get your rings cleaned". Through her tears she added "Alison promised me a manicure." She took in his ankle and taped ribs and the bump on his head. She shuddered "I was supposed to find you help. All I did was get lost and endanger your life."

Henry's heart broke as he heard the disappointment in her voice. _She's been beating herself up all night.She's showered which means she needed to shower because she would never have delayed getting to us. She's got concealer on and that means she's trying to hide bruises and scratches. Look at her hands and her rings _ He decided to lighten the mood. "You owe me a night in a hot tub babe. And since I can't get this cast wet and the rental goes back tomorrow you are going to teach a seminar over the holidays to pay for it. You wanted out of the house all summer. Next summer you get to teach and I'll stay home with the monsters"

She laughed. To Henry that sounded like success. "I have news for you Professor- my paycheque this week is already spoken for. Apparently I got my rings filthy so they need to be cleaned. I have to go to Langley tomorrow to close out some old info and I owe Conrad a fancy breakfast. So since I can't stay home with you tomorrow I am taking Tuesday off to look after you and Stevie. I need to replace my favourite shoes because Barnow's dog Gordon peed all over them. So that's a loss of two days. Oh and I had to smash the window near the door to break into the house because the kids weren't home, and someone locked the house up. We should probably do gift baskets for everyone who helped us this weekend. I think I'm in a deficit position actually" she drawled. "Oh and I promised Noodle a hair chalk kit and I have to take Jason to the movies in a couple of weeks and those antibiotics for Stevie. We'll get reimbursed but in the meantime the McCords are eating tuna casserole. The power was out for 10 hours so we need to restock some of our supplies. Oh, and the vet is checking the horses so Mrs. McCord is broke."

Henry pulled her into the bed and she examined his head. He winced a little as she touched him, and she kissed him soundly. "You're gonna be fine professor but before we ever take those horses out again I am going to make sure that we are better prepared. I dropped the first aid ball yesterday, and it almost cost me you. I was careless and you almost paid for it with your life. Don't you forgive me too quickly Henry. I have punished our children for being this careless." He objected "I am an adult, and I didn't even consider anything other than the riding helmets and a basic first aid kit." She huffed. "Ok so how do we do this? I ground you and you ground me?" He chuckled. "I sentence you to time served on the coldest, wettest night of the month. You also have to pay for all those consequences you just listed. And you gave Conrad one of my best shirts so you owe me a new shirt." She agreed. "I sentence you to eat my tuna casserole until you are up and around. You can't go into our bathroom until I scrub the shower later and you have to snuggle with Stevie on the couch tomorrow and make sure she takes her medicine. Oh and you can pay for Conrad's fancy breakfast because apparently he called you days ago to tell us he was coming and you never said a word." She stood up and went to find him an extra pillow from the cabinet across the room. He huffed as she fussed around him, smoothing his blanket and puffing the pillows. She then pulled up a chair and sat and looked at him, her eyes soft and full of love. " I need to apologize to you for a lot of things. So just let me Ok?" She took his hands in hers and he swallowed hard.

He both watched and listened as she spoke. He was so proud of her he thought his chest might actually crack from the pressure. Part of him wanted to kill Conrad Dalton and the upper brass at the CIA. He couldn't imagine Stevie being put on a list somewhere as someone to watch. _But if we both died last night it could be possible_ he realized. He shuddered a little and made a mental note to live to see his kids develop careers in safe, service oriented jobs. He couldn't imagine a world where Stevie was in Iraq, one where Jason was in the military, and Alison as an operative for the NSA- nope. He shared his thoughts with his wife and she agreed, for the most part. "Henry if they are forced into it, I will be a wreck. But if they choose it, because they want to serve- I'll be proud. I'll never have a moments' peace, but I am learning that as a mom- I worry about them all the time. Those little worries we had years ago about who scratched whom, and fears that all Stevie would eat was corn.

That's where Juliet is now. We have teenagers Henry. We are screwed." He nodded. "I thought I needed you for the day to day with the small kids. And on top of that I was learning that you were in a lot of dangerous situations and I honestly thought I might lose my mind. I did get angry with you Elizabeth. Somehow we loved one another through it. We've matured too." She agreed. "I won't knowingly put myself in danger again Henry. I plan to teach political science and maybe help Conrad with a few projects as a consultant. I choose to be your partner in crime until we become burdens to the kids. You are my life, and if I ever needed a reminder of that- I got it last night. You and the kids, that's my priority. I was an idiot all those years ago."

He smiled at her, and reached over to cup her chin- remembering too late that he had a broken rib. "You were never an idiot my girl. Never. You made a difference in the world, in the intelligence community and you rocked my world and made it so much more. I love you Elizabeth. I am always going to love you. You are never going to lead a boring life. I accept that. You are between adventures right now, and I once clipped your wings and for that- I apologize to you. I will worry about you but I won't ever stop you again. If I try, I demand you hold me accountable to this conversation."

...

It was growing dark when Elizabeth was able to bring Henry home. They both smiled as she parked the station wagon and helped him up to the steps. He saw the boarded up window and made a note to thank Conrad. As they entered the home they heard laughter and soon were surrounded by the smell of pizza, the smell of home. Jason dragged his dad over to the computer and Alison pounced on her mom. "You have to see what Mom looked like this morning before she got to the hospital". She grimaced, but Henry lost it. "That's our Christmas card right there" he chortled. Even Stevie was laughing. Elizabeth gave up. "Maybe we could replace our laffy string fights with mud fights." Alison giggled. "No because no one could ever win against you." Elizabeth conceded the point. She settled Henry into the lazy boy and raised his ankle.

Conrad handed her a scotch. Henry protested but his wife shook the bottle of pain killers and ruffled his hair.

She stood back and thought about how much had happened in the last 24 hours or so. She decided to be grateful. _Almost everyone I love is right here in this room_ she realized. She looked to the bookshelf and saw the pictures of her parents, Henry's family, some of their friends. There was a box of Halloween decorations in the corner, and Thanksgiving and Christmas were on the horizon. She sneezed three times, and then she coughed. Stevie looked at her an observed "watch out guys. Mom flu. "

Everyone groaned. Elizabeth was the worst patient they knew. Henry gave her a look. "Ok, I'll go to bed. I just need to scrub the bathtub first."

Fin.


End file.
